


【横雏】徒然13

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然13

>>>>>  
他们就这么顺理成章地在一起了。年初的时候涉谷终于也有了假期，三人一起约在了村上家喝了酒。涉谷昴表示，跟自己许久没见的两个亲友一起喝酒本来应该是一件很开心的事，前提是他们俩不要支吾半天地告诉自己他们在一起了。  
涉谷拿酒杯的手顿了顿，眨着他那双大眼睛，正在思考要做怎样的反应才好。  
嘛，要说惊讶的话其实一点都不惊讶，这不就是自己一手推出来的结果吗。二十余年阅片无数的直男涉谷，思索再三还是对他们道了一声恭喜。  
怎么就觉得这么别扭呢。以后出来喝酒到底是跟兄弟喝还是跟兄弟及其家属喝啊，他继续眨着眼思考，一瞬间突然顿悟了：不对！我这不就成电灯泡了吗！

当事人的两人却不知涉谷内心的这番纠结。时隔七八年，难得在东京聚在了一起的三个大阪青年，伴着酒自然是要敞开了聊天。1月初的冬天很冷，村上把窗户严严实实地关起来，还拿出了暖炉，三人围坐在了一起。横山常年冰凉的脚就贴在村上的脚旁，时不时不安分地蹭蹭他。村上瞪了他一眼，那人却若无其事地跟涉谷喝酒闲扯。  
喝开心了的涉谷也没有之前那么尴尬了，指着刚才自己洒了花生米对自己狠狠拍头的村上不客气地爆起料来。  
Yoko我跟你举报！这人之前交女朋友来着，还带回家里来。  
“是嘛。”横山也喝了不少酒，大白脸早就染上了一层红，半眯起眼看着他。村上从他的眼神里读出了一丝危险的气息。“hina的前女友是什么样的呀？”他着重强调了前字。暖炉下横山的手也伸了过来，一根根手指撬开村上指间的空隙插入，村上掐了掐他的手背，但丝毫没有起到任何作用。随他去吧。两人在桌子下的手十指相扣。  
爆完料就撂摊子不管的涉谷说要去厕所，跌跌撞撞起了身往厕所奔去。客厅里只剩下他们两人，横山危险的视线还紧紧盯着自己，冰凉的拇指在自己手背慢慢画着圈儿。

在一起不过前后不到半个月的事，不过两人都是血气方刚的青年，该做的不该做的，除了最后那一步，差不多都做了。横山特别认真地跟他说要看GV研究一下过程。第一次肯定会很痛的，hina我不想伤害到你。面对满脸通红讲出这句话的横山，村上也不知道为什么红了脸，只是呆呆地点了点头，之后在横山的鼓励下埋下头尝试了人生第一次口交。  
到最后的最后村上都没想明白，自己怎么就轻易地接受了第一次痛的是自己的设定。

横山显然是不肯轻易将这个话题带过了，无形的气场压迫着村上，他真的觉得过去的事情过去也就算了，可谁想到这人还咬着不放。占有欲强烈的金牛男。  
简单几句交待了一下，看见那人有些受伤地撅起嘴，村上还又强调一遍说早就没有联系了。“再说了Yoko你就没有找个小女友什么的？不是当时毕业的时候纽扣都送出去了吗……”  
横山低着头嘟囔了句什么，村上没听清，问他时那人突然不乐意地炸了起来对他大声。  
“才没有什么小女友！我……我喜欢的人只有hina你啊……”横山的声音又渐渐弱了下去，嘟起了厚嘴唇。  
太可爱……村上在心里默默做了个捂脸的动作，没忍住凑上了横山的唇。

然而世间总是不缺狗血的桥段。比如刚从厕所出来还洗了把脸清醒了下的涉谷，走进客厅就正好看见了自己的亲友们正在接吻。  
看啊我果然是电灯泡！是说，你俩能注意点吗我还在呢！  
看见他出来的村上一把推开了横山，三人脸上都是写得满满的尴尬。  
然后涉谷轻咳一声，终于讲出了电视剧里这种桥段的经典台词。“那啥，我什么都没看到，你们继续。”

气氛还是略显尴尬，村上随手按开了电视，正好在重播前段时间的新春节目。横山边喝酒边吐了句槽，说这节目企划一点意思都没有，还是新春档呢。村上回了他句你行你去做啊。  
“我去做的话肯定比这做得好。”  
“电视台是那么容易就进去的吗。”  
两个人开始无端地小吵闹起来。一旁安静喝酒的涉谷像是突然想起了什么，他对横山说：“Yoko你想进电视台的话，我之前听说招AD来着，要不下次去帮你问问。”

在三人喝多了说胡话之前还是聊了些正经话题，比如村上劝横山要不要找份正式的工作。“你想到时候你弟弟真的要上京的话，每天都在外面兼职做临时工也不是办法啊。”横山哪里不知道呢，只是高中毕业的水平要在东京找一份站得住脚的工作未必是件易事。  
涉谷的提议点醒了他。从事电视的工作也许值得一试。  
“那这事就先这么定了！”涉谷一拍桌子，手指敲起了酒杯劝两人的酒。又一次酒过三巡，他怪不好意思地开口问了对面坐着的两人。

“那什么，就当满足下我的好奇心。”工口师匠难得也有羞赧的时候，“你们俩，谁是上面那个？”  
两人都先是一愣，然后默契地指向自己说当然是我啊。话音刚落又是一阵对视的沉默。  
“凭什么你在上面？”  
“我比你高！”  
“你怎么不说你比我胖呢！”  
“……那叫我比你结实，那更应该是我在上。”  
“而且我年纪比你大。”  
“……这跟年纪有什么关系。”  
涉谷看着他俩吵嘴乐了，这样真好。眼看着那个痛苦了这么些年的村上信五能够这么开心地笑着，能够找到喜欢的人不必真的像之前开玩笑那般跟钞票孤独终老，他比谁都开心。他真心的希望自己的两个好友能够幸福。

这问题争到最后也没争出个结论，涉谷说你俩真无聊我要睡了，说完自觉霸占了村上的床。半掩着的卧室门内传来了涉谷低低的鼾声。客厅里横山帮着村上收拾桌子和酒杯，看见他弓起身子趴在地上清理仙贝碎屑的背影，横山走过去捏了捏他翘起的屁股。  
“干嘛？”压低了声音的村上瞪了他一眼。  
横山用一个吻回答了他。与先前村上主动送上的细碎的亲吮不同，横山咬了咬村上的下嘴唇，因酒精作用滚烫的舌顺势伸进了村上的嘴里，在他的口腔内壁肆意的舔弄。被弄得发痒的村上，只能从喉咙深处发出细小的呜咽声以示抵抗，想要推开横山的手被一把捏住。横山的力气很大，挣脱不了的村上只好任他动作。

空气里只剩下色色的亲吻的声音，直到村上快要窒息，横山才放开他，因喘不上气的难受下垂眼里挤满了泪水。横山的手指划过他的眼角，就是忍不住想要欺负他。  
“呐hina，刚才的问题还没讨论出结果呢。”横山凑近在他的耳畔低声说道，一只手已经向下探去摸上了村上的下身。“我比你大。”  
“这可不一定。”村上笑了笑也伸手去解横山的裤子。  
“那就比比吧。”

涉谷第二天一早是顶着黑眼圈偷偷离开的。刚睡着没多久被吵醒了一次，然后就被迫听了小半晚上的活春宫，他心想再也不要来村上家过夜了。客厅里的两人睡在暖炉里，他还好心地抱了床棉被出来给两人盖上。被子是凉的，搭上来的瞬间村上迷糊中不适地扭了扭身子，随后下意识地往横山怀里缩。虽然被遮住了看不见，但隐约能感觉到横山应该是搂着村上的腰睡的。  
涉谷看着他俩，走之前摇了摇头。啧啧，hina，就你这样，还是安心做下面那个吧。

TBC.


End file.
